The cellular behavior responsible for the development, maintenance, and repair of differentiated cells and tissues is regulated, in large part, by intercellular signals conveyed via growth factors and similar ligands and their receptors. The receptors are located on the cell surface of responding cells and they bind peptides or polypeptides known as growth factors as well as other hormone-like ligands. The results of this interaction are rapid biochemical changes in the responding cells, as well as a rapid and a long-term readjustment of cellular gene expression. Several receptors associated with various cell surfaces may bind specific growth factors.
The phosphorylation of tyrosines on proteins by tyrosine kinases is one of the key modes by which signals are transduced across the plasma membrane. Several currently known protein tyrosine kinase genes encode transmembrane receptors for polypeptide growth factors and hormones such as epidermal growth factor (EGF), insulin, insulin-like growth factor-I (IGF-I), platelet derived growth factors (PDGF-A and -B), and fibroblast growth factors (FGFs). (Heldin et al., Cell Regulation, 1: 555-566 (1990); Ullrich, et al., Cell, 61: 243-54 (1990)). In each instance, these growth factors exert their action by binding to the extracellular portion of their cognate receptors, which leads to activation of the intrinsic tyrosine kinase present on the cytoplasmic portion of the receptor. Growth factor receptors of endothelial cells are of particular interest due to the possible involvement of growth factors in several important physiological and pathological processes, such as vasculogenesis, angiogenesis, atherosclerosis, and inflammatory diseases. (Folkman, et al. Science, 235: 442-447 (1987)). Also, the receptors of several hematopoietic growth factors are tyrosine kinases; these include c-fms, which is the colony stimulating factor 1 receptor, Sherr, et al., Cell, 41: 665-676 (1985), and c-kit, a primitive hematopoietic growth factor receptor reported in Huang, et al., Cell, 63: 225-33 (1990).
The receptor tyrosine kinases have been divided into evolutionary subfamilies based on the characteristic structure of their ectodomains. (Ullrich, et al. Cell, 61: 243-54 (1990)). Such subfamilies include, EGF receptor-like kinase (subclass I) and insulin receptor-like kinase (subclass II), each of which contains repeated homologous cysteine-rich sequences in their extracellular domains. A single cysteine-rich region is also found in the extracellular domains of the eph-like kinases. Hirai, et al., Science, 238: 1717-1720 (1987); Lindberg, et al. Mol. Cell. Biol., 10: 6316-24 (1990); Lhotak, et al., Mol. Cell. Biol. 11: 2496-2502 (1991). PDGF receptors as well as c-fms and c-kit receptor tyrosine kinases may be grouped into subclass III; while the FGF receptors form subclass IV. Typical for the members of both of these subclasses are extracellular folding units stabilized by intrachain disulfide bonds. These so-called immunoglobulin (Ig)-like folds are found in the proteins of the immunoglobulin superfamily which contains a wide variety of other cell surface receptors having either cell-bound or soluble ligands. Williams, et al., Ann. Rev. Immunol., 6: 381-405 (1988).
Receptor tyrosine kinases differ in their specificity and affinity. In general, receptor tyrosine kinases are glycoproteins, which consist of (1) an extracellular domain capable of binding the specific growth factor(s); (2) a transmembrane domain which usually is an alpha-helical portion of the protein; (3) a juxtamembrane domain where the receptor may be regulated by, e.g., protein phosphorylation; (4) a tyrosine kinase domain which is the enzymatic component of the receptor; and (5) a carboxyterminal tail which in many receptors is involved in recognition and binding of the substrates for the tyrosine kinase.
Processes such as alternative exon splicing and alternative choice of gene promoter or polyadenylation sites have been reported to be capable of producing several distinct polypeptides from the same gene. These polypeptides may or may not contain the various domains listed above. As a consequence, some extracellular domains may be expressed as separate, secreted proteins and some forms of the receptors may lack the tyrosine kinase domain and contain only the extracellular domain inserted in the plasma membrane via the transmembrane domain plus a short carboxyl terminal tail.
A gene encoding an endothelial cell transmembrane tyrosine kinase, originally identified by RT-PCR as an unknown tyrosine kinase-homologous cDNA fragment from human leukemia cells, was described by Partanen, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 87: 8913-8917 (1990). This gene and its encoded protein are called "tie" which is an abbreviation for "tyrosine kinase with Ig and EGF homology domains." Partanen, et al. Mol. Cell. Biol. 12: 1698-1707 (1992).
It has been reported that tie mRNA is present in all human fetal and mouse embryonic tissues. Upon inspection, tie message has been localized to the cardiac and vascular endothelial cells. tie mRNA has been localized to the endothelia of blood vessels and endocardium of 9.5 to 18.5 day old mouse embryos. Enhanced tie expression was shown during neovascularization associated with developing ovarian follicles and granulation tissue in skin wounds. Korhonen, et al. Blood 80: 2548-2555 (1992). Thus tie has been suggested to play a role in angiogenesis, which is important for developing treatments for solid tumors and several other angiogenesis-dependent diseases such as diabetic retinopathy, psoriasis, atherosclerosis and arthritis.
Two structurally related rat TIE receptor proteins have been reported to be encoded by distinct genes, termed tie-1 and tie-2, with related profiles of expression. Both genes were found to be widely expressed in endothelial cells of embryonic and postnatal tissues. Significant levels of tie-2 transcripts were also present in other embryonic cell populations, including lens epithelium, heart epicardium and regions of mesenchyme. Maisonpierre, et al., Oncogene 8: 1631-1637 (1993).
The predominant expression of the TIE receptor in vascular endothelia suggests that TIE plays a role in the development and maintenance of the vascular system. This could include roles in endothelial cell determination, proliferation, differentiation and cell migration and patterning into vascular elements. In the mature vascular system, TIE could function in endothelial cell survival, maintenance and response to pathogenic influences.